I Like This
by Zororules
Summary: Horatio and Yelina... set during Whacked... read inside for more... Spoilers for season 3 though... so yeah


Okay this story is Horatio/Yelina, and it is set during the episode Whacked. But instead of being at the end of Season 3, I'm making this story as though it was more towards the beginning, giving them time to be together. I don't know if Ray Sr will come back, because when he does it made me scream at the TV. So yeah, oh and I'm bringing Speed back too, because i hate how he's gone.

* * *

**I Like This**

His knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel, he pulled off onto the all to familiar street, he eyes found the house and he slammed on the brakes leaving the car. He started up the walkway just as Rick came storming out of the house with a bag over his shoulder. He stopped in front of Horatio, glaring at him.

" Everything better be okay in there," Horatio said darkly, then he noticed Rick's black eye.

" Don't worry, she can take care of herself," Rick said darkly, Horatio smiled, " she didn't need you. She's a damn bitch."

" Hey Rick," Horatio said, Rick turned back and got Horatio's fist in his good eye, he swore as he staggered backwards, " don't ever talk about her like that again. Got it?" Rick fingered him as he walked away, Horatio walked up to Yelina who was glaring at Rick from her porch.

" Looks like you didn't need me after all," Horatio said as they watched Rick walk to his car, Yelina looked over at him.

" That's not true," she said with a sad smile, he looked at her, " that will never be true." He smiled and nodded, turning his focus back to Rick; she continued to look at him.

" Horatio?" she asked softly, he turned to her only to meet her lips with his. Almost like a reflex he wrapped his arms around her, she hooked her arms behind his neck. Rick looked over to finger them again, only to see them kissing, he dropped his bag in shock. Scowling he jumped in his car and drove away angrily. Horatio and Yelina broke apart, pressing their foreheads together.

" So… uhh… that was… uhh…" Horatio muttered trying to form words, Yelina smiled, he grinned, " I guess this is the start of something new, huh?"

" You can bet on it," Yelina said taking his hand with a smile they walked into the house. Ray immediately came running to meet them, he noticed them holding hands, he stopped short and pointed at their hands yelling.

" I KNEW IT!" Ray shouted happily, they just stared at him, " WHO KNEW THAT A CSI AND A DETECTIVE COULD BE SO STUPID!" Ray laughed at the look on their face, and then Horatio's cell phone rang.

" Yeah, Horatio" he said, after a minute he hung up and turned to Yelina apologetically, " I have to go, there's been a new development in the Kramer case and they need me too…"

" Go on," Yelina said with a smile, he grinned, as she ran her hand through his hair and planted a kiss on her lips, " we'll be waiting when you come back."

A couple of month's later Horatio is working late in the lab with Calleigh, it is quite late at night and he is nodding off over the table. Suddenly he feels a hand on his shoulder and he opens his eyes raising his head off the table. Looking round he smiles, Yelina kisses his cheek softly.

" I was wondering where you were," she said with a smile as he rested his head on her hand, " keeping him late Calleigh?"

" He's keeping me late," Calleigh said stifling a yawn, " but we have to finish this paperwork for tomorrow."

" We should be done by next month," Horatio said with a smile, Yelina laughed, Calleigh stood up and went to get some coffee, " I'm sorry about having to cancel dinner."

" It's no problem, I know how busy you are," she said, he smiled and pulled her into his lap, she hooked her arms around his neck, " will you be much later?"

" Probably a couple of hours," he said closing his eyes, she sighed, " well then I'll just have to leave the door unlocked."

" I'll be home soon," he said with sad regret as she stood up, leaning down her lips met his gently.

" See you soon," she said turning to walk away but he caught her hand and pulled her back into his arms, she laughed and he smiled, " what?"

" I like this," he said in a soft voice, she smiled at him, " I'm so glad we're finally together."

" So am I," she said with a smile, kissing him again she walked away, at the door she turned back, " don't be too late, I'll miss you." He smiled as she left the room, and Calleigh walked back in.

" Happy much?" she asked him with a smile, he laughed and took the coffee she offered him.

" I've never been happier in my life," he said with a smile, Calleigh laughed.

" That's good," Horatio's expression became serious when he saw the smile fade as she opened a drawer.

" What is it?" he asked her softly, she pulled out a note pad and handed it to him, turning away sadly, he looked down and read what was written on it.

Meet Calleigh for dinner at 7:30

1 year anniversary, bring necklace.

Horatio closed his eyes darkly; it was a note from Speed to himself. Standing Horatio walked over to Calleigh who was staring intently at the computer, he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, and then broke down flinging herself into his arms sobbing uncontrollably. He held her tightly, fighting the urge to tell her the truth. He lost the fight as she sat down.

" Calleigh, I need to tell you something about Speed," he said slowly, he wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but she needed to know, " he's not dead, he's alive."

" What?" Calleigh repeated breathlessly, " but you saw him die, he was shot in the chest."

" Yes he was shot, no I didn't see him die," Horatio said, as realization dawned on Calleigh's face, " he's working undercover for the FBI. He should be making a trip back to Miami soon, and I know that he's going to want to see you."

" Oh my god," Calleigh whispered, she was still crying but now she was crying for happiness, " I think I always knew, I could just feel it. It didn't feel like he was gone forever. Thank you for telling me, Horatio. I bet you miss him too, he was… no he is your best friend, right?"

" I do miss him, a lot," Horatio said with a smile, " but I know he'll be back one day soon."

" Is that why you didn't hire that kid from patrol?" she asked him with a laugh, he nodded smiling.

Later that night he opens the door to the house trying to be as silent as possible. He sees a light in the kitchen so he walks over to investigate; he smiles at the young boy trying to reach the cookies on top of the shelf. Walking over he reaches over the boy and hands him the cookies, Ray grins up at him.

" Your home! Thanks for the cookies," Ray said hugging Horatio, who holds him close.

" Yeah sorry I missed dinner, Ray," Horatio said as he takes a cookie from the package, Ray stuffs one in his mouth, " don't tell mom about the cookies, it's our little secret."

" Shoo fing…" Ray says with his mouth full of cookie, " goo niii…" Ray walks off with his cookies and milk, Horatio smiles and walks towards the bedroom. Opening the door he walks towards the bed and smiles down at the woman laying in it. Sitting on the edge of the bed he brushes a piece of hair off her face, she opens her eyes and looks up at him smiling.

" Your home," she said sleepily, making her accent more noticeable, he smiled loving her voice even more a night, " what time is it?"

" Don't worry," he said brushing his lips against her forehead, " go back to sleep, I'll be back in a minute." He walks to the bathroom and finishes brushing his teeth. Walking back into the room he slides into bed next to her. Within seconds he's holding her in his arms, with her head resting over his heart and her arm draped over him.

" I'm glad your home," she said brushing her lips over his, " I always sleep best in your arms."

" Hmm, and I sleep best when your with me," he said, after a few minutes she fell into sleep, listening to his heart beat steadily. He remained awake, watching her sleep; finally with a smile on his face he closes his eyes.

" I love you, Yelina," he whispers, not realizing she's still awake.

" I love you too, Horatio," she whispers back, his eyes shoot open and he looks down at her, she smiles and kisses him softly. He smiles and they close their eyes, both sleeping, both holding the other.

* * *

So thats the first chapter... let me know what you think about it... like whether i should write more or not. REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
